Meeting the Beckers
by pinkcat4569
Summary: A peak inside Becker's family. Set in aftermath of series 3 and goes on from there. Becker has gone through major trauma and the family witnesses it.  Then he seems to lighten up and they want to know why.  They also suspect there is a who involved.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Beckers

Rating: T

Spoilers: major ones for series 5

Description: A peak inside Becker's family. Becker has gone through major trauma and the family witnesses it. Then he seems to lighten up and they want to know why. They also suspect there is a who involved.

Author's Note: Kind of a prequel to Age Difference. Ashley, Becker's bro is the same character. This is pre-ship Becker/Jess. Major references to series 5. Story starts after series 3. Around 4000 words for all chapters.

Update: I'm in the process of editing it for spelling.

Meeting the Beckers

"What the hell's wrong with him?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know, but he's changed," said Lionel.

"You're imagining it," said their mother. "He's just having a bad day."

General Alistair Becker sat at his dinner table watching his family. His wife Alice and his two younger sons were in the dining room with him. His eldest was outside. The General could see him through the window. He was standing under their old oak tree.

His family might be baffled by Hilary's behavior, but he wasn't. He was an old military man, and had been through it all. His son was simply going through another phase in a military man's life. Unfortunately, it was one of the more difficult.

"Let's ask him to go out again," said Ashley.

"OK, but he'll say no," said Lionel.

"Hilary has always had a quiet, reflecting side, why are you so worried?"

"Mum, this isn't the same. He's moody and sullen and it's constant. He jokes, but you can see he's not happy," said Ashley.

"It's in his eyes, Mum," said Lionel.

"I still say you're over-reacting."

"No they aren't, dear," said the General at last. "But your mother is right that you should leave him alone. You can't do anything to help. It has to run its course."

"It?" asked his wife.

"Yes dear, it: grief, guilt, doubt, and lots of other emotions. They're all hitting him at once and he's re-thinking his entire life and doubting his very existence."

"That's heavy, Dad," said Ashley.

His father grinned. "It is indeed. I hope you never have to go through it. I have faith, however, that Hilary will come through it, just as I did."

His wife stared and then seemed to remember and understand. Tears formed in her eyes. "Poor Hilary." She turned and left the dining room.

The general smiled and watched through the window, waiting. Sure enough, his wife soon appeared outside, beside his son.

"Honey, I'm not going to bother you or ask you to talk. I just want to remind you that we're here. We love you," and she leaned up to kiss her son's cheek.

"I know Mum."

She nodded and went inside.

"So, we just leave him?" asked Lionel.

The general nodded.

"Dang. This upsets the whole plan. We always have three of us when he hit the clubs. Now I have to come up with a new strategy," said Ashley.

"You could just call one of your friends to be a wing man," said Lionel.

"That won't work, stupid. Hil's always the bait. I guess it's time for little brother to step up. I am cute," Ashley said with a wink.

His mother agreed. "Yes, dear, you are."

"But he lacks Hil's subtlety and charm," said Lionel. Lionel was the second oldest, so he often found Ashley to be immature.

Ashley glared at him. "Let's go. Don't wait up folks."

"Be polite, Ash," called his mother. "I raised gentlemen. Don't forget that when you go to pick up chicks."

The boys stared at their mother.

"Please don't ever say that again," said Ashley.

Lionel nodded. "It's weird," said Lionel, "and a bit sickening."

Ashley nodded as the general smiled. The boys left, leaving the parents alone in the dining hall. The General kept staring out the window at his eldest son.

"I hate seeing Hilary like this," said Mrs. Becker. "I miss his smile, the twinkle in his eyes. I expect his quiet moods, but if you're right then this mood is not going away soon."

"He'll be OK. He's strong."

"He shouldn't go through this alone."

"He has to."

"You didn't dear, or have you forgotten?" she said, her hands on her hips.

The general smiled. "No, I haven't. You were a blessing from heaven. I shudder to think what I would have been without you. You saved me."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm praying," said Hilary's mother at last. "Praying for peace for him, and us." She picked up the dinner plates and began leaving the room, then she turned. "I'll pray for his own blessing from heaven," she said with a wink.

The general smiled. As he was left alone, the general mused out loud, "It will take a special kind of woman."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Rating T

Spoilers: Major ones series 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or characters

Chapter Two

It had been many months since they had a proper visit from their son Hilary. He had gone back to London to his top secret post. The general had misgivings about his return. Something at that job had caused his son to retreat inside himself.

"I hope he isn't a killjoy this time," said Ashley.

"Grow up," said Lionel.

"What?"

"You just want Hilary to help you get a girl, some us can get our own, you know."

"So can I."

"Boys, don't fight. Here, be useful," she said, shoving food dishes into both boys' hands and putting them to work. "Then, Ashley, you get the dessert from the freezer and set it out to thaw, and Lionel you get some wine."

Their father chuckled. "That's what happens when you misbehave, KP duty."

The boys set the dishes on the table, then frowned and went to do their chores.

"Why do people think I'm the general?" asked their father, winking at their mother.

"Dad has a point," said a voice. The parents looked up to see Hilary walking in. He kissed his mother. "Anyone can see that you're the boss."

He smiled his bright smile with the twinkling eyes that his mother had not seen in a long time.

She sighed happily at the sight of him. She hugged him, and said, "You seem happy."

"I'm OK. It's been a good week," Becker smiled. "A really good week."

"Something special happen?" asked his father.

Hilary sat beside his father at the table. "A couple of friends returned to work."

The general stared at his son's face, and sensed there was more to it, but he didn't press.

"Oh, Mom, I brought you something," said Hilary. He handed his mother a chocolate bar.

"Thank you dear. Um, Why?"

Becker laughed. "Just because, Mom. Besides, doesn't everyone need a little chocolate every now and then?"

His mother smiled. "It took years for your father to figure that one out."

Becker smiled.

"You do seem happy," said his father. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just, work's going well, for a change. That's all."

"Uh-huh," said his mother. She smiled. "What's her name?"

"Mom! I'm just happy. Can't I be happy?"

"Of course," she said. "There's a girl though, mark my words. You may not know it, men tend to be dumb, but there is a woman behind your good mood."

Becker blushed.

His father's eyes grew big and he and his wife traded looks. She smiled and went back to the kitchen.

His father watched Becker but didn't say anything.

Ashley came in. "You're a trouble maker."

"Me? I just got here," said Becker.

"We were talking about your foul moods, and we got in trouble."

"Ash, you're always in trouble."

"This is true," said Lionel. "Hey, Hil," he said, putting a wine bottle on the table.

"You're brother is in a good mood. Don't spoil it," said their mom, bringing in a platter of roast beef.

"Oh, really?" said Lionel. "Who's the girl?"

Becker rolled his eyes.

"There is no girl," said his father. "Hilary just woke up happy and learned a complex lesson about women all on his own."

"Learning that women like chocolate is a complex lesson?" asked Becker.

"Yes," replied his parents in unison.

Lionel smiled, and sat beside Becker. "There _is_ a girl." He ignored his brother's frown. "What's her name?"

"Oh, he isn't going to tell us her name," said Mom, sitting down.

"Could we all please stop thinking about me and this imaginary girl and have dinner," said Becker.

"Of course," said Mom.

They all closed their eyes while their father said grace.

"Thank you dear Father for the bounty upon our table and the blessing that we are all together once again."

"And thank you for blessing Hilary by sending him a girl."

"Mom!"

A few weeks later, Becker visited again, this time unannounced and in the middle of the day. His mother saw the obvious wound on his leg.

"I just want to look."

"I told you mom, it's fine. It's been treated by a doctor."

"Why won't you let me see?"

"You don't have to mom. It's fine."

"You're being a bit strange about it," said his father. "She's seen lots of wounds. She is a general's wife you know."

Becker frowned. 'She hasn't seen a wound like this,' he thought. He couldn't explain about the prehistoric bite, so he just tried to ignore their concern.

"I just don't want her to see," said Becker. "Let's change the subject. How's the garden?"

Becker's mom glared at him. "They bloom, they wilt, they die. Let me..." 

"No."

His mom looked stunned. "When did you start saying 'no' to me?"

Becker's father chuckled. "Who is this amazing girl?"

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, boy, but there is usually one woman at a time that a man just can't say no to. Apparently your mother has been replaced as that woman since you just told her no. Therefore, there is a new woman in your life and she has you doing her bidding."

"She does not."

His mother smiled.

His father smirked. "And you just confirmed her existence. You're slipping, son. She has you rattled."

Becker blushed. "Dad, stop," he whined.

His mother smiled bigger. "What's her name?"

"Its...It's not like that. She's a co-worker. She's...different. Stop looking at me like that Mom! There's nothing going on between us. She just works there. So do I. End of story. I came here for R & R. You might notice I'm injured."

Becker's mom laughed at his puppy dog face. "Well, who ever she is, I'm grateful."

"For what?" asked Becker.

"For bringing my son back. You aren't so sullen all the time. I see cracks in your armor. I hope I can thank her sometime."

Becker didn't say anything, or even blush. He sat still, thinking.

"You care to tell us her name?" asked his father.

"No."

"He will," said his mother. "in time."

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: T

Spoilers: Yes, major series 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter Three

A few months later, the Becker's got a disturbing phone call.

"I just wanted to thank you both," said Becker. " You're the best parents. I love you. Tell Ashley and Lionel I love them."

"Hilary? What's going on?" asked his father.

"Look after them, Dad. Please, I can't say more, just, have your eyes and ears open and take care of them all. I love you. I have to go."

"Hilary?" asked his father, but there was no response. Becker had hung up.

They all tried to call him but there was no answer. Ashley did get a text message early the next morning. It only said, "Everything's fine. I'll call soon."

Finally, a few days later, Becker called back.

"You have some explaining to do," said his father tersely.

"I'm sorry, Dad, very sorry. I can't go into details, you know that. Things were bad, and I wanted to...say some things, in case I didn't get the chance."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I understand, a little," said his father. "I want the truth now, son. Is everything really all right?"

"Yes, dad, as far as anyone ever knows. Crisis handled."

"Good. I'm proud of you."

Becker's mother grabbed the phone from her husband.

"You scared me half to death, Hilary. You get over here and apologize in person. And stay for dinner. Tonight. Is that clear?"

Becker laughed. "Yes, Mom. Um, can I bring someone, if she's available that is?"

His mother smiled. "Of course dear. You can always bring a guest," she said, poking her husband in the ribs.

"Don't make too big a fuss over her mom. She's a friend, a good friend. I just, want her to meet you, and you meet her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked his mother.

"No. I told you, she's a friend. (pause) She's important to me."

"Then why aren't you dating her?"

"It's complicated. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"No, dear. I'm sorry. I'd love to meet your friend. We won't press, I promise."

"Can...the boys be...somewhere else?" asked Becker.

"Hilary, I have to feed them. I promise they'll behave."

"OK."

"Can I know her name?"

"Sure, mom. It's Jess. Jess Parker."

"Jess Parker," said his mother. "I can't wait to meet her."

After phoning his parents, Becker went into Ops, and there, of course, was Jess seated in front of the ADD.

"Hey," she said.

He sat next to her. "Hey, I have a strange request."

"Ooh, sounds interesting," she said with that bright smile.

"I was just talking to my folks, apologizing for the scare."

Jess smiled. They all had made vague 'goodbye' messages to people they loved. She'd be apologizing and making it up to her mother forever.

"Anyway, my Mom demanded I come over tonight for dinner, and I sort of, um. (He sighed.) I asked if I could bring you along."

Jess was shocked. Why would he invite her to meet his parents? They weren't a couple. She wasn't dating him. They hadn't kissed or anything. She was a little confused at the invitation.

"I know it's out of the blue. We aren't dating or anything. I just want them to meet you. Conversion was, well, scary, and you think about things, people who mean a lot to you. We're close, you and me, right?"

Jess smiled. "Yes. We are."

Becker smiled back. "You're important to me, Jess. You've had an affect on me, and they've noticed. I had been moody and sullen. They didn't know why. I never talked about Sara, or about Danny, Connor, and Abby going missing, but they noticed."

Jess smiled sadly at him. She remembered how he'd been when they first met. He was so closed off, so guarded.

"Lately they've all been teasing me about how I've begun to change back. I'm more talkative, more happy. They want to know why. Mom wants to know why I keep bringing her chocolate."

Jess giggled. "OK, I may be guilty for that one."

"You're guilty for a lot," he said. "I can't help but smile when you're around. Your heels, for instance, are ridiculous," he said, staring at her neon blue pumps with nose-bleed high heels. "You're bright and cheerful. I...I'm glad you're here."

Jess blushed.

Becker had gotten quiet. "You don't have to come," he said at last. "I know 'meeting the parents' is supposed to be something monumental. And I know we aren't, you know, a couple. I just...oh, never mind."

He started to get up.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his arm. "I'd love to meet your family," she said.

Becker smiled.

"They know...that we're just friends?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"OK, then."

"Great," said Becker. "Leave from work?" Then he noticed her scowl. "Right, girls have to dress for dinner," he said with a chuckle. "How about I pick you up an hour after work?"

She nodded.

"Oh, and Jess, just because I told them we're just friends doesn't mean they believe it. I hope they don't pester you too much."

Jess smiled. "Of course they're going to pester. They're family, Becker. That's what they do."

Becker nodded and chuckled.

So, two hours after work, inside the Becker home, Jess sat next to Becker on the living room couch, meeting the Beckers.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Rating:T

Spoilers: Series 5

Disclaimer: don't own Primeval or characters

Chapter Four

Becker's mom was sweet. His dad was quiet, and his brothers were typical, trying to embarrass him.

"It's nice to meet you," said Jess.

"You too dear," said his mom. "Honestly, I told Hilary I wanted to thank you for bringing joy back into his life."

"And color," said his father.

Jess smiled brightly. "I do like color, and chocolate."

"That's why you've been bringing me chocolate!" His mother exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason He's never done it before. Ha! It's because of her!"

Becker blushed, and Jess smiled.

"Sorry. I get a little excited."

"So do I, Mrs. Becker, mostly over shoes."

"Oh, of course, what woman doesn't," said Mrs. Becker. "These are Marc Jacobs. I spent too much, naturally, but I just love them."

"And the color is amazing," said Jess. "How does he get that shade?"

"I honestly don't know. Your shoes are amazing. Jimmy Choo?"

"Yes! I paid too much too, but it was either go hungry or go into withdrawal."

Mrs. Becker giggled. "Exactly."

"What is this attraction for shoes?" asked General Becker, while the women giggled and gushed over more shoe talk. "Why do you women go nuts for them?"

Jess and Mrs. Becker shrugged in unison, and Becker and his father traded smirks.

"One of the mysteries of women, I guess," said the General.

"One of many," said Becker, smiling at Jess and his mother talking animatedly about footwear.

Ashley and Lionel ran in.

"Where is she?" yelled Ashley.

"Hi," said Jess sweetly.

Ashley looked shocked, but Lionel smiled. "She's pretty."

"Lionel..." said Becker.

"Don't scold him for that, silly. It's a compliment. They're OK," said Jess. "Thank you."

"You are pretty," said Ashley, "and young"

Becker groaned, and looked at Jess. She was sometimes sensitive about her age.

Jess only smiled. "I guess it's better than you saying that I'm old."

Ashley smiled. "It just blurted out. I always expect Hil with some uptight, old soldier biddy. You're not."

"Thank you." said Jess,

"Mom, don't you have something in the kitchen Ashley needs to do?" asked Becker. He had lost patience with his brother.

His mother laughed. "Sorry, Ash. You've been banished til dinner."

Ashley sighed, hung his head, and went to serve out his banishment.

"So, Jess, can you tell us what you do?" asked Becker's father.

"Of course. I am a field coordinator."

"You?" asked his dad skeptically.

Jess smiled brightly. "That's the same reaction I got from your son at first."

"She soon won me over. She's fantastic."

"Oh," said Jess, blushing.

"That's a stressful job," said the General.

"Yes, it is, but I like to think I handle it well. I like to talk, and talk fast, plus I'm frequently doing fifty things at once, so running field operations isn't a big stretch for me."

Becker chuckled.

"I'm impressed," said Becker's mother.

The general still looked skeptical. "OK, there's a situation. Team alpha is cornered by enemy fire,"

"Dad, please don't test her," said Becker.

Jess bubbled with excitement, "No, test me! Go on, shoot!"

The general smiled. "Alpha is cornered, Omega is missing, and you're best sharp-shooter is demanding to take the shot, but the CO is screaming in your ear to find Omega and transfer captured enemy agents, 'step on it, Parker' he says. What do you do?"

"Well, first I tell the CO to take a sip of brandy and calm down."

Mrs. Becker and Lionel burst out laughing. Becker smiled at her and suppressed a giggle. The general stared.

"Then I listen to Alpha and have then repeat their coordinates, I send in reinforcements, tell the sharp-shooter that he knows his job more than I do and to act on his own judgment, I send security to handle the enemy and at least one reconnaissance team to look for Omega. If Alpha is clear I either bring them home, if they are tired or hurt or, depending on their status, I send them to look for Omega as well. Then I order something stiffer for the CO and have it delivered pronto along with all updates."

The General looked at her and she smiled. Becker smiled, then looked at his father.

"Well, dad?"

"I'm impressed. You may be one of the finest coordinators, just like the Captain here said."

"You did? Oh..." said Jess, taking his hand.

Becker blushed slightly. "Dad was supposed to keep that confidential."

"Sorry," said the general, winking at Jess. "Is dinner ready? These troops are hungry."

"I'm sure it is ready. To the mess tent," said his wife.

They all got up and Jess whispered to Becker. "I like your family."

"Even the brothers?"

"Oh, they're very handsome."

Becker's eyebrow went up.

Jess giggled. "Of course they are, Hilary. They're related to you, after all."

Becker smiled, and took her arm, leading her to the dining room.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: T

Spoilers: for series 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters.

Chapter Five—last chapter

Dinner was fun. Jess sat next to Becker, across from the brothers, with the parents at each end. They had a wonderful dinner of roast chicken, and the conversation was lively and pleasant.

Jess had never seen Becker so relaxed. The Becker parents couldn't believe the change in their son, he was happy, joking, and present in the conversation.

Ashley told a joke.

"Wow, Hil actually laughed. You are a miracle worker, Jess."

"Watch it, Ash," said Becker.

Jess giggled.

"I'm sorry, man but you've been a zombie for a long time," replied Ashley.

"It's true," said Lionel. "You've brought him back to life."

"It's alive! It's alive!" cried Ashley, mocking old monster movies.

"Stow it," said Becker, "both of you."

"Listen to them, Alistair," said Mrs. Becker, "the bickering, the teasing, oh, it's so wonderful."

Jess laughed. "The sounds only a mother can love."

"Indeed," said Mrs. Becker. "So, are you seeing anyone, Jess? You're much too wonderful to be single, but then so is Hilary. Perhaps you're single together?"

Jess and Becker froze, blushing.

"We're busy with our jobs," said Jess finally. "That's why I don't date. We do hang out, though, me and Becker, uh, your son, I mean."

"Hanging out is good," said Mom. "It often leads to other things," she added coolly, sipping wine.

"I'm getting warm," said Becker. "Anyone else?"

They all laughed at him, except Jess, who took his hand, and his father, who poured him another glass of wine.

"You'll survive, son. We all do," he said, as Becker drank.

The brothers laughed, they enjoyed seeing their older brother squirm.

After dinner, they all sat and talked over coffee, until Becker said that they really had to go. Both he and Jess had early shifts.

"Together?" asked his mother, excitedly.

"Yes, mom. We work together, remember?"

His mother smiled.

"Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Becker, honestly. Thank you so much."

"You're entirely welcome dear. If we haven't embarrassed ourselves too much, do come again, and soon."

"Yeah, we like meeting Hil's _friends_," said Ashley.

Becker lightly punched him.

"Thank you, Ashley," said Jess sweetly. "It was nice to meet you also."

"Hope you don't think too badly of us. We're only a little like our big brother," said Lionel, with Ashley nodding behind him.

"Don't you two have college work or exams or something?" asked Becker.

They both smiled and shook their heads.

Jess giggled.

"Goodnight you two," said the General. "Jess, if I ever need back-up, I'm calling you."

She laughed. "You do that sir, goodnight."

Mrs. Becker hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered so only Jess heard, "for bringing back my Hilary."

Jess blushed.

"Bye Mom," said Becker, kissing her cheek. "See you later."

"Bye," called everyone.

Jess and Becker were in Becker's truck, driving home.

"Thanks, Jess."

"I had a lovely time," she said happily. "They're great."

"If you say so," he said with a laugh. "And you're OK?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I was sitting there at dinner, watching you and them and everyone was happy and talking easily and it hit me."

"What hit you?" she asked.

"Why the heck am I doing this? Why did I ask you to meet my family?"

Jess was alarmed. Where was going with this? Was he angry with her?

Becker pulled the truck over and turned it off. He looked at her.

"I was wrong, Jess. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Becker, you're scaring me."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. It's nothing bad, at all. Jess, we're close. We've been through so much together. I was broken and you helped fix me. When you texted me about the future predators and that you were alone and trapped, I needed to get to you. I needed to hold you and tell you that you were OK."

Jess was quiet.

"I hope it's OK to say all this to you, Jess. I'm a little slow, and I just added up everything my head and heart have been telling me all along. I needed you to meet my family, and not because we're friends. There was another reason."

"Becker, what are you saying?"

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you."

She broke out crying, slid across the seat, and plastered his face to hers. They kissed wildly, then more gently and tenderly. Finally, he held her quietly in his arms.

"I love you," she said.

He kissed the top of her head. "Want to meet my folks?" he asked.

She giggled.

The end.


End file.
